Interview with a Sith 54 - LORD ADRAAS
by scottivan
Summary: Have you ever wanted to interview a sith lord outside of the dark side?


**This morning I interview Lord Adraas, a sith lord from the Great Galactic War  
(Approx. 3739 BBY - 3653 BBY)**

**INTERVIEWER** \- Good morning, Lord Adraas. Do you mind answering some questions?

**LORD ADRAAS** \- Why do you insist on these pointless exercises? What is it about the sith empire  
that you need to know from me? Emperor Vitiate would be more suited to speak with you.

**INTERVIEWER** \- I already spoke with Emperor Vitiate. Right now, I am more interested in you  
and your role within the sith empire.

**LORD ADRAAS** \- And how is that MY problem? The Emperor may be willing to amuse you for  
his own twisted entertainment. However, I am not. Not unless there is something in it for me.

**INTERVIEWER** \- I would be very interested in hearing your views on the sith empire, and their  
jedi rivals. I can pay you for your time, if you like.

**LORD ADRAAS** \- 5000 credits, no less. You have one week to get them. As for the jedi, the order  
is akin to a piece of dried bantha dung, which I scrape off of my boots. They are not worthy of neither  
my time nor my thoughts.

**INTERVIEWER** \- Isn't "bantha dung" a little harsh? The jedi order is, in some ways, just as  
powerful in the force, as the sith empire is. They are just as much a part of the force as the sith.

**LORD ADRAAS** \- And yet they are slaves to the force, when they should be commanding it like  
the sith do. Calling them "bantha dung" is a compliment to them.

**INTERVIEWER** \- Your rivalry with famed sith warrior Darth Malgus is well known throughout the empire.  
Do you mind if I ask what started it?

**LORD ADRAAS** \- I honestly don't remember. I don't know which one I hate worse. The brain dead  
walking corpse known as Malgus, or his stupid twi'lek bimbo, Daru. He has all the brain power, of a  
diseased rancor. She's a brainless slave, that should have been put to sleep a long time ago. She is  
his greatest weakness. He should have put her to bed long ago, permanently.

**INTERVIEWER** \- If Darth Malgus ever heard you talk about Ms. Daru like that, he would skin you alive.

**LORD ADRAAS** \- I do not concern myself with the feelings of a common street thug like Malgus. His  
fighting skills are the only reason that Darth Angral keeps the prehistoric neanderthal around.

**INTERVIEWER** \- Subject change. I couldn't help notice that your face mask is similar in paint scheme  
to the face mask worn by the great Darth Revan. How do you feel about Lord Revan?

**LORD ADRAAS** \- As there are several hundred sith lords within the sith empire, I am not familiar with  
Darth Revan. I do know of a jedi master named Revan. Recently, he attempted to assassinate  
Emperor Vitiate and failed. He is now a prisoner somewhere, stuffed into a small, cramped cell for eternity.

**INTERVIEWER** \- Jedi Master Revan and Darth Revan are the same person. His story is complicated.

**LORD ADRAAS** \- If he is now a jedi, then I really don't care for him.

**INTERVIEWER** \- Fair enough. Do you mind if I ask some personal questions? Do you enjoy a favourite  
meal before battle?

**LORD ADRAAS** \- Medium rare rancor steaks, and warm brandy. Hot and spicy bantha gut pie with  
ice cold red wine. I enjoy a great meal as well as the next person.

**INTERVIEWER** \- Do you have any hobbies? How do you like to spend your free time?

**LORD ADRAAS** \- I meditate upon the Code of the Sith. It gives me great strength. I also meditate  
upon the previous day's battles, to learn from them.

**INTERVIEWER** \- What would you say is you greatest achievement so far?

**LORD ADRAAS** \- Taking part in the sacking of Coruscant, and the destruction of the jedi temple.  
I led a stolen republic ship, that crashed into the temple. A truly great day in galactic history.

**INTERVIEWER** \- Thank you kindly for this most informative interview, my lord.

**LORD ADRAAS** \- Before you go, I have a small gift for you. Please look behind you. While we were  
talking, my servants were digging you a grave, and building you a coffin. Won't you stick around  
for awhile? It would be a shame to waste their handy work.

**INTERVIEWER** \- Time for me to leave.

**LORD ADRAAS** \- And I was so looking forward to your funeral. Such a pity. Such a waste.


End file.
